Peppermint Winter (Songfic!)
A songfic written by Hollyleafisawesome Original Artist (or singer): Owl city (Is awesome :3) Italics= ''lyrics Normal= story ''Theres the snow, look out below. And bundle up, cuz' here it comes. Why does it have to snow when the clan is already starving! Whitepaw walked out of the den hating the snow that fell down from th gray sky up above her. And it has to snow, why do I, of all cats, have to go on patrol? And run outside, '' ''so starry eyed. I can't hat the snow just because its cold. Or can I? I doubt it, but once you think about it, t is very pretty falling from the sky so gracefully. A snowball fight breaks out, and winter has finally begun! "Hey Whitepaw!" yowled Gorgepaw as he threw a big ball of snow at her. "Hey!" she growls, and launches some snow at him. They both laugh as they throw snow at each other. How can you hate leaf-bare if it brings apprentices together, she thinks. I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace, 'till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face! Gorgepaw threw a lot of snow at her, she began to growl. She slipped through the clearing in what she thought was a graceful manner, until she slipped on a frozen puddle and fell on her face. Gorgepaw began to laugh, "Looks like you aren't the most graceful cat in the clan!" This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet, I don't need to taste to believe. Whats December without Christmas Eve? "Oh really?" she says sticking her tounge out at him and a snowflake melted on it. She purred, Am I crazy, besides starving and whitecough, whats not to like? Hop in the sleigh, '' ''and we'll fly away. Into the night, and we'll sip on moonlight. "Lets go hunting!" suggested Gorgepaw. "Ok" They ran out of camp, and almost at once Whitepaw scented thrush. She stalked through th snowy clearing towards the tree the bird was sitting on. She silently climbed up the tree, and she felt like she was flying, and then she fell. Gorgepaw laughed his heart out as the bird flew away, and Whitepaw was covered in snow and was shivering. The sun began to set and the two apprentices sat in the birch tree, and watched the snowy sunset. My runny nose, my frosty toes, are getting cold but I feel alive, so I smile wide! As they sat on the tree, Whitepaw sneezed. "Are you ok?" asked Gorgepaw. "Yeah" she replied. She began to shiver as her paws were so cold it felt like they were going to fall off, but even though she was cold she smiled and slid closer to Gorgepaw's coat of long fur. The snowflakes start falling and I start to float, 'till my mean older brother stuffed snow down my coat! This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet, I don't need to taste to believe. Whats December without Christmas Eve! As it continues to snow, Whitepaw began to walk back to camp, she didn't notice the cat behind her. Gorgepaw put snow all over her back fur. "Hey!" she yowled. He grinned, and she decided that she couldn't stay mad at him. "When we get back to cqmp do you want to share a mouse?" she asked. "Why not?" All this holiday cheer, '' ''heaven knows where it goes but it returns every year. And though this winter does nothing but storn, the joy in my heart is a blaze, and its keeping me warm! As they shared the mouse Whitepaw grinned, how can i stay mad at the snow if there is no reson to be mad? I rip of the wrapping and tear through the box, 'till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet, I don't need to taste to believe, whats December without Christmas Eve! Sure leaf bare has its ups and downs, but all in all it can be a fun time! THE END! My notes: First of all I do love Owl City so I used this song even though its not winter. Next, should I write more songfics? Was this a good songfic? Please ansswer through comments. This took forever! Holly out! Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions